


3月20日凌晨

by sicituradmare



Category: Journey's End - Sherriff
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare
Summary: 补足剧作和电影里没有的段落。但仍然什么也没解决。依据RC剧作与30年电影。不依据RC&Bartlett合著小说。发生在第2幕与第3幕之间。





	3月20日凌晨

**Author's Note:**

> 补足剧作和电影里没有的段落。但仍然什么也没解决。  
> 依据RC剧作与30年电影。  
> 不依据RC&Bartlett合著小说。  
> 发生在第2幕与第3幕之间。

notes:  
1.在此fandom的其他文里我设定Dennis在3月19日晚~20日凌晨之间有给Madge写了封信，这封信后来和Jimmy的家信一起抵达Madge手上，成为Dennis在MIA前留给她的最后一封信。  
2.关于Dennis对Jimmy的苛刻，即使我和Uncle一样觉得他“不需要道歉”，而且以他的性格和当时的情状而言他也不可能跟Jimmy当面道歉，但我也觉得应该有个交待，是故有此文。

(正文)

搁下笔，他看了看表，还有15分钟，把纸张对折了两次塞进信封里，封好，放到固定的邮件收取位置，然后站起来开始整理着装，扣上纽扣，把小笔记本和铅笔收到口袋里，束好山姆布朗带，检查韦伯利手枪弹匣，正准备把防毒面具小包挂到身上时，他突然停了下来。视线移到对面那个黑乎乎的洞口，特罗特独有的悠长沉稳的鼾声正清晰地从那里传出来。夜晚大多数时候是寂静的，只有阴郁的炮声在很远的地方轰鸣，在往北的另一条战线上，像是暴风雨来临前天际的闷雷，更衬托出了此地寂静异常。他凝神倾听了有一两分钟，终于端起桌上插着一小截蜡烛的瓶子，走进了里间。

特罗特仰面朝天躺着，风衣搭在胸腹部，睡得正酣，特罗特一直是令他惊奇和由衷羡慕的人，他有一种恒久不变的特质，温和包容，似乎世上没有一样事能令他厌恶消沉，也没有一样事能令他欣喜雀跃，自始至终他都是他自己，外物环境的变化不会在他精神里留下一道最微薄的刻痕，他就像是一口深不见底的烂泥潭，扔块大石头也激不起丝毫水花。希贝特弓着身体躺在上铺，面朝墙壁，没有动静，也不知睡着了还是醒着，下午他阻止他再一次以生病为藉口去找普雷斯顿医生后，他们一起肩并肩上了堑壕，此后他的表现倒还算正常，倘若当时他不顾一切要夺路而逃，他会不会射杀他？他会的。这个可怜的年轻人，从第一天来到C连就是这副不体面的孬种样，总想着通过医院的路子开小差逃回家，他既同情他，又时常不由自主地感到厌烦，他像是一条附着在他神经里挥之不去的蛆虫，总是试图引诱出他最坏的一面。吉米的床在另一侧，隔着一张简易小木桌，他把瓶子搁在小桌上，黯淡的烛光投落方寸之隅，男孩合衣而卧的身影从黑暗中浮凸出来。一种温柔的情绪笼罩了他的心田，特罗特和希贝特都从思想里消失了。

男孩面朝外侧躺着，小猫一样蜷缩成一团，柔软微卷的头发有一绺耷拉下来，遮住了半边眼睛。他从地上捡起掉落一半的薄毯子盖回他身上，轻轻掖好边角，小心翼翼把那绺发丝撩到鬓边，这是从前做过无数遍早已成了习惯的动作，吉米长大了，比他上次见到他时又大了许多，更健壮高挑，也许他如今的个头已经比他还要高了，这个年龄的男孩总是窜得飞快，像世间有太多事等待着他们去施展拳脚，迫不及待地想要长大，可他睡着的模样稚气未脱，青涩的面庞，娟秀的眉眼，仍旧是他记忆里孩子的模样，可是这个孩子睁开眼睛时，他就知道他变了：他看他的眼神不再心无芥蒂，充满了疑虑和谨慎，面对他总是忐忑不安，局促，紧张，遭受了他的苛刻和恼怒，即使伤心也不敢表露。他不应该来这里，至少不应该来他这里，让他眼睁睁看着。他还什么都没来得及经历，就已经丧失了从前的天真和欢乐，变成心事重重的人，即使装出轻快的样子，丹尼斯又怎会看不穿？他看着他从儿童长成少年。可是，是谁让他来到这里的？是丹尼斯自己。一切的责任都在于他，错误都在于他，他曾以英雄的身份回到母校，当着吉米和许多孩子的面做了那番煽动性的演讲，鼓励像吉米一样的许多孩子到法国送死。他到现在心目中也依然把他当作英雄，即使明知他酗酒，精疲力竭，还要在家信里编出一个光辉的假象，为他向玛吉撒谎遮掩。他到底为什么要向吉米生气，刁难他呢？即使他能想到办法撵走他，现在也来不及了。

还有3分钟，他端起蜡烛退出来，回到外间，将防毒面具挂回身前，戴上钢盔，沿着台阶一步步往上走。奥斯本上了年纪，尽管他是他手下最稳妥可靠的军官，他还是不愿意安排他做那些更劳累、更危险的工作，那些工作适合他这样的年轻人。奥斯本总是让他抓紧时间休息，可是奥斯本叔叔不知道，有时候他希望自己躺下去就不再起来了，直到死了，被随便拖到哪个地方去。他只要躺下休息，这种愿望就会越来越频繁、越发令他要耗费很大的力气来抗拒。只有想到这个老家伙，他才只好又爬起来，挺直腰杆站立着。他无法预计还能这样多久。他们赶上了这场攻势，这对他是幸事，也许对大家都是，给无休止的等待做一个了断。但是吉米来了。这个孩子曾经是他困苦时候的温馨慰藉，是他封存在过往不敢接触不愿破坏的美好记忆，现在全变成了无法回避的苦恼。他不介意去死，他甚至不介意奥斯本和他一起去死，假如这是他们这些老家伙命定的份额，假如偿还了就能与那些先离开的老家伙们团聚，他一点也不介意。但是吉米还太小。他还只是个孩子，去年10月份才满了十八岁，无辜，清白，没有犯任何错。过去的一年里，他多么希望这场战争赶在孩子出校门之前就打完。而现实以最为棘手的方式来到他面前。

他没有走多远就找着了奥斯本，他听到他的脚步声，转过头迎接他，丹尼斯走到他身边去，和他肩并肩并排站着。奥斯本拿下嘴里的烟斗，烟斗没有点燃，他朝他微笑：“别撵我下去睡觉，我还想多呆一会，凌晨的空气更加清新。”他的嗓音里也带着笑意。

“军士长回来了吗？”丹尼斯问。

“回来了，和伯特下士一起，史密斯中士他们会在1：50回来。不过这么短时间内要修建好两翼的铁刺网太仓促了，toch-emmas几点开始轰炸？”

“他们要用三个钟头才能在德国佬的铁刺网上炸出一个洞，猜测会在两点到三点之间开始，这样敌人就没时间修补了。但我想这无关紧要，他们并不需要补好它，只要架着机枪对准那里就行了。多么愚蠢的……”他冷淡地说，但并没有把这句话说完。

“那今晚史密斯中士他们还得辛苦赶工了。”奥斯本把烟斗又塞回嘴里，这只是个习惯性的动作。有一两分钟内，两人都默默无言。

地平线上此起彼伏的维利照明弹光迹、往北的战线上伴随着阴郁轰鸣的闪光，是夜晚千篇一律的景象，而在近处，从潜望镜里你通常什么也看不到，除了混沌凝固的夜色。

“我很抱歉，叔叔。”丹尼斯突然说。

“你知道是没有区别的？只是延迟十几个钟头，或者是一天？”奥斯本拍了拍他的肩背，他的手停留在那里，在他的右肩上，“不是你的错。永远别责怪自己。” 

“我想让你带着9排和10排守在右翼，攻击开始的时候，军士长会和你呆在一起；而我带着11排和12排负责左翼，莱利、贝克中士会跟着我；特罗特和……上帝，我宁愿让你和我在21日早晨的战斗里一起……多么该死、愚蠢的……”

“我知道。我愿意跟你一起下地狱。”奥斯本叹了口气，突然又笑起来：“但我没准还会回来的，你的部署仍然没有落空。别去担忧尚未发生的事，好吗，小伙子？莱利怎么样？”他转了话题。

“在睡觉……”丹尼斯喃喃说。

“他会在4点替换你？”

“是的。”

“对他真是艰难的一天，提醒你，他来这里才一天多四个钟头。”

“我记得……”他干涩地说。

“他是个好孩子，非常敏感，也非常敏锐……要是他想对你隐瞒，他能藏起来心里想的一切事情，我不知道他从前是什么样的，你了解，这些日子和这个地方，对孩子而言非常糟糕？他们能在12个钟头之内长大，以你完全不想看到的速度。但他仍然是个孩子，天真、诚挚、仍然抱有希望……”奥斯本若有所思，停顿了片刻，他才接下去说，“遗憾我不能跟他相处更长一点时间。你从来没告诉过我你在林德赫斯特住过啊，想不到战前我们几乎可以算邻居了。”

“只有一些年头。莱利家的祖屋在那边，一座上了年头的老房子，某种罗马式和巴洛克式风格的结合，不很大然而非常舒适。我们通常在那里度过夏季假期。”

“很美的乡村。你是在那里见到姐弟俩的？”

他点了点头：“1909年初夏。玛吉是在1910年夏天，她原来跟她姨母住在萨里郡。她就像个男孩，留着短发，容貌、穿着和举止行动都像吉米……莱利，最开始的时候，我以为莱利有个大三岁的哥哥。我完全没意识到她是个姑娘。”

奥斯本轻轻咳嗽了一声，掩不住愉悦的笑声：“我以为你非常喜爱莱利，我指的是……小的那个。”

他没有否认：“他是个孩子，我说过，他的家人让我照看他，不仅仅是在学校。有一段时间里，我觉得我就是他的父母，我热衷于这项责任。我那时只有十六七岁……”

“你仍然非常喜爱他。”

“我猜……”他沉默了很久，“我对他非常糟糕，是不是，叔叔？”

“我会说，是的。但是也没有你想象中的那样糟糕，我发现在他的事情上，你总会倾向于把事态严重化，某种过度想象。我能理解，我想他也必定能理解，只要给他一点时间……如果还有时间的话。”

“我不想向他道歉……”

“你不需要。”

“如果还有时间，也许在这场战争结束后……”他又陷入了沉默，这次没有接下去。奥斯本叼着烟斗，手还停留在他的右肩上，很轻，使人觉得安慰。

“叔叔，你去休息吧。你需要睡眠。”他看了看表，凌晨1：30，还能有四个半钟头的时间。“梅森会在6点叫醒你。我们那时再碰头。”

“我真心希望你能多点睡眠。”奥斯本又叹了口气：“好吧，但愿迫击炮单位的小伙子们能精准作业，不要闹出太大的动静。”他把手抽回来的时候，又在他肩背上轻拍了一下。

他目送他往回走，然后低下头，矮着身子钻进了军官防空壕。

这将会是一个孤独、漫长的夜晚。

吉米在3点50分就上来了，手里端着一杯热腾腾的咖啡。

“梅森让我带给你的。”

是小心翼翼的声音，即使只听声音，也能感知到一种极力想隐藏的不自在和别扭劲。

丹尼斯抬头朝他看了一眼：他的头发有些凌乱，身上却很齐整，接触到他的视线时明显仍然局促，但并没有躲避开的意图。昏暗的光线里他看不清吉米的脸色，不知道那上面是不是升起了红晕。昨天早上他强行夺走他写给玛吉的家信时，他能清楚从那张熟悉的面庞上看到两团红晕：震惊、愤怒、难堪和委屈综合的激动情绪造成的。有非常短暂的一瞬间，他忽然害怕他会哭。但当然没有。即便在很小的时候，因为做错事挨责罚的时候，吉米也从来没在他面前哭过。

他从他手里接过搪瓷杯子，指尖碰触到他的指尖，吉米隐约瑟缩了下，不知道为什么，他觉得梅森今早煮的咖啡格外苦涩、滋味古怪。堑壕步兵的口粮补给很拮据，但只要你有足够的想象力，就像梅森那样，你也总能享受到内容丰富的大餐。但这杯咖啡比没洗净的锅子里煮出来的带洋葱味的热茶更难喝。他皱了皱眉，吉米显然察觉到了，不知怎地，丹尼斯觉得他嘴角边好像有了丝笑意。下午他拒绝了奥斯本的好意，亲自找着他，把突袭计划当面告诉他时，吉米的兴奋劲使他忘记了早上的那场龃龉。重逢至今，他俩还没来得及好好谈谈，所有碰面的场景里都充满了尴尬，各式各样令人应接不暇的尴尬。而错误全在于他自己。

奥斯本非常了解吉米。他也看穿了他。

“我不想向他道歉……”

他是真的，不想……

一种非常古怪、可怕的愿望，他最终来到了这里，而他正处于崩溃边缘(他不对自己讳言这一点)，奥斯本永远冷静、客观、体贴，他不评判论断人，他不道是非，他永远站在他那一边，他是长辈，所以他感激他，愿意对他说能说的一切话，但也不能朝他发泄，他是一个被堵住出口的瓶子，就像那些烛台子，不同的是，火焰在内部燃烧。而吉米成了出口……

他从来没想过要这样。

他只是控制不住……

他代表着他心中一切美好的东西，而丹尼斯知道，他早就没有这些了。

他使他感到嫉恨，对过去的自己的嫉恨。

一种古怪、可怕的念头。

“如果还有时间，也许在这场战争结束后……”他会愿意和他谈谈，谈谈这一年来，一年以前，或更久远的一些事情，连奥斯本都不知道的一些事情……

他合上眼，咖啡在手里凉得很快，在它彻底变得冰凉之前，他把它吞进喉咙，咽下去。

但不是这个凌晨。此刻他毫无交谈的愿望。

但从吉米身后绕过去时，他听见他低声说：

“晚安，丹尼斯……”

声音轻得几不可闻。

从来不会吸取教训。

有一瞬间他僵住了。也只是那么一瞬间。他深吸了一口气，尽力以最平板的声音回答：

“6点再见。”


End file.
